Rogles
Rogles is the main antagonist and final boss of 1987 video game Mugen Senshi Valis and its several remakes. He is also a returning character in Valis III. Story Not much is known about Rogles' past, other than that he was one of the sons of the former ruler of the Dark World of Vecanti, Kaiza, but he and Kaiza conspired together and ordered his minions to kill his brother Megas, who was the rightful heir to Vecanti, as the first step to take over Vecanti and later the Real World of Reality and the Dream World of Vanity. Although they weren't successful in doing so, Kaiza banished Megas into the void dimension before their failure could be made public. Some time after, Rogles became Vecanti's king. During the events of the first game, Rogles locked away Vanity's source of positive energy within a precious stone known as the Fantasm Jewel and broke it into fragments. By manipulating negative energy, he weakened Vanity and upset the balance of justice in Reality. He also convinced the young girl Reiko to join him and lead his monsters into the Real World, while he attacked Vanity. Another girl called Yuko was attacked by the monsters, but she was miraculously bestowed with the Valis Sword, becoming the Valis Warrior. Yuko was then called upon by Valia, Queen of Vanity, who pledged Yuko to fight Rogles's forces and repair the Fantasm Jewel, as she was the only one who could do it. Yuko fought Rogles's armies through Vecanti and was forced to fight Reiko, whom Rogles made into his own Valis Warrior by granting special abilities to her. The final fragment of the Fantasm Jewel was entrusted to her as well. Reiko was ultimately killed by Yuuko in battle, after which she promised to defeat Rogles. The two fought each other, and Yuko won, but before dying, Rogles promised mankind will never achieve peace. In Valis III Rogles is resurrected by Glames, making him one of his generals and granting him another chance of fighting Yuko. Knowing about Glames's true intentions of proving his power instead of saving his own people, he warned Glames that his pride would make him fall, though Glames didn't take him seriously. Rogles was sent to the dark world's cemetery to fight Yuko but he was again defeated. Personality Rogles is a cruel, merciless and power hungry king, doing everything on his power to achieve his goals. He is not beyond betraying his own family or manipulating others, though he is shown to be a fair ruler to his own kind. He is also capable of easily finding out about anybody's true intentions by just looking at them. Rogles is also quite arrogant, looking down on opponents he deem as weak and sending his generals to fight them. After being revived by Glames, he becomes a much calmer and calculative person. Abilities Rogles is a skilled offensive mage. His abilities include levitation, shooting energy balls and laser, as well as a flaming dragon. On his second form, after ditching his cape, Rogles is able to move faster and use a huge morning star. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Siblings Category:Revived Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper